Lord Knossos/Hero
Abilities by 20%. (3s) |name-r=Pierce |skill-r='SPRINT+LMB/RT:' Inflicts . (50 dmg/s, 3s) Costs 10 . |name-ll=Sharpened Horns |skill-ll=With Bruiser's damage boost active, hitting with SKEWER refreshes its duration. |name-lr=Seeing Red |skill-lr=After killing a foe, deal double . (5s) |name-rl=Adding Assault to Injury |skill-rl=Increases damage. Hitting bleeding foes refreshes duration. (60 dmg/s, 3s) |name-rr=Overrun |skill-rr='SPRINT+LMB/RT:' Inflicts . (-10 armor, 3s)}} . (50 dmg/s, 4s) Adds +3s to cooldown. |name-r=Torus |skill-r='HOLD RMB/LT:' Throw spears at targeted area. Now enemies for 3s. (+11s cooldown) |name-ll=Kidney Shot |skill-ll='HOLD RMB/LT:' When fully charged, foes hit take +150 . |name-lr=Skill Shot |skill-lr='HOLD RMB/LT:' When fully charged, a hit gives +25% basic attack for 5s. |name-rl=Immobilizing Torus |skill-rl='HOLD RMB/LT:' enemies. (3s) |name-rr=Spear Time |skill-rr='HOLD RMB/LT:' Reduces cooldown by 3s for each enemy hit.}} attackers on hit. |name-l=Goring Up |skill-l=On hit, enemies. |name-r=Bulldoze |skill-r='Q/LB,Q/LB:' Perform a powerful second attack. (+5s cooldown) |name-ll=More Gore |skill-ll=On hit, also enemies in a small area around your target. |name-lr=Goring Toss |skill-lr= enemies much higher. |name-rl=Focus on the Kill |skill-rl='Q/LB,Q/LB:' Deals +100 . Killing an enemy grants 50% . |name-rr=Initiating Gore |skill-rr=Hitting an enemy over 75% gives +25% basic attack . (5s)}} . (20%, 5s) |name-l=Raging Bull |skill-l=Gain +15% basic attack . (5s) |name-r=Major Beef |skill-r=Gives you . (5s) |name-ll=Long Running |skill-ll= is doubled. (40%) |name-lr=Mighty Yawp |skill-lr=Gives +20% and +15% basic attack to nearby allied heroes. (5s) |name-rl=Thick Skinned |skill-rl=Gives an additional . |name-rr=Interrupting Cow |skill-rr=On use, and foes in front of you. (150 damage, ignores .)}} , all nearby enemies and inflicts and . (4s/5s/6s) |name-l=Dominator |skill-l='LMB/RT:' +5% for each kill without dying. (Maximum: +15% damage) |name-r=Bloody Minded |skill-r= to . Recover from twice as fast. |name-ll=Battle Fury |skill-ll=Gain 10% for each kill or death. |name-lr=Remorseless |skill-lr=+10% and +10% boost after killing an enemy. (6s, does not stack) |name-rl=Life Line |skill-rl=+20% to self . When out of , your health returns faster. |name-rr=Hardy |skill-rr=25% . F,LMB/LS+RT,RT: 50% after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die)}} Talents and ignores . |clash=After hitting, your basic attacks ignore armor (4s)}} . |clash=On hit, GORE cooldown is 7s shorter.}} during BULL RUSH.}} Strategy Knossos is the king of melee, but that comes with its own caveats. His damage output is huge, especially in terms of basic attacks, and his abilities only make this potential damage output higher. He's super flexible, getting in and out of conflict rather easily, but he is rather slow. A group of agile enemies can control his motions, and while he'll likely survive the bulk of such encounters, he can easily be kited around the arena if you're not paying attention, essentially negating your presence. Tips and Tricks *Knossos is very good at trapping enemies, use that to your advantage to then drop your spears on them. *Knossos can dominate control points and negate creatures pretty quickly, so ensure you use him for that use case. *You may not have good vertical mobility, but you excel at chasing opponents across horizontal surfaces. Remembering this, it may be a good idea to roll with an Uncle Sven or Voden who can help you reach high places, and in return you can use E/RB BULL RUSH to get you both to your destination sooner. *Depend on healers like Vadasi to extend yourself during engagements, or your usability period will be pretty short. *'E/RB BULL RUSH' might be a great attack, but it's an even better escape skill. If you find yourself outclassed, use it to get out of dodge. *'RMB/LT CHUCK' **Chuck is great for drawing enemies out of groups, but when upgraded, is also a great skill for one on one engagements. **Your upgrades to Chuck should depend on the enemies your facing and your own comp: ***if you have many ranged heroes, taking Heavy Barrel upgrade will add to your poke, while if enemies heroes have a lot of poke, range, and escapes, then its damage will whittle down squishier targets easily. ***If you have other controllers, such as with the Margrave or Pakko, taking Torus will help lock entire teams down during a teamfight, letting you follow up with F,LMB/LS+RT,RT LABYRINTH; this upgrade is generally better suited against melee fighters. **Another way to use Torus upgrade: slow the enemy, run up and start using Q/LB GORE, then as the slow wears off use E/RB BULL RUSH to stick to them. If they haven't been taken down before Bull Rush's speed buff ends, try to tag them with a Spear as a finisher. *'F,LMB/LS+RT,RT LABYRINTH' **Labyrinth is incredibly powerful for teamfights, as it will significantly boost your entire team's damage from all the armor you crack, and lock down all foes hit in the area. It is more powerful when you have your team with you, so using it when allies can follow up is best. **At the same time, don't save Labyrinth until you can hit 4-5 heroes; hitting two will likely ensure a kill on both, as the and will let you finish them off swiftly. *'Q/LB GORE' > F,LMB/LS+RT,RT LABYRINTH > LMB/RT SKEWER is by far most powerful, if tricky, combo. *Go after "squishy" targets for the best bang for your buck. Focusing here will help lower the amount of enemies your team faces, and multiply your effectiveness. ru:Лорд Кносс/Герой Category:Hero Stats and Skills